The Wolves Go To School
by devorador
Summary: AU magic!Stiles. When Stiles is informed that he is to be the new Nereshai, he is none too pleased and blames Mr. Roi for EVERYTHING. Teen Wolf/NIght School crossover
1. welcome to night school

Chapter 1: Welcome to Night School

/./././././

Stiles looked down at the letter he held, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He loved Madam Chen, owed her even (on more than one occasion), but he'd be damned if he had to step foot into the same building as _him._ He hated that man with a burning passion, and well, if they did happen to meet and he sicced his astral on him, he could not be blamed.

He rooted around in his desk for his compact and the bored look of the demoness operator glowed back at him from its reflective surface.

"Name and location?" she monotoned, filing her razor sharp claws.

"Sue Chen. Benjamin Theron Night School. Hellgate 13. New York City, Queens. Line crossing- "

"I got it sweets." she cut him off, dragging one claw behind her, to connect his line to what he assumed was his intended caller with a luminous line.

The mirror then blinked out to reveal Sue's face, looking confused for a minute, then lighting up in recognition, upon spotting Stiles face.

"Genim! How are you? Here to officially accept your post?"

Stiles winced at the use of his first name. He hadn't been called that since his Mother was alive.

"About that Sue..." he approached cautiously. "I, uh, can't accept this. I'm sorr-"

"Now, wait just one minute, young man! Is that stupid feud of yours with Mr. Roi _still_ going on?! This is ridiculous! You two need to act like adults!"

Stile cut in before her rant mode fully set in, having been on the receiving end of many tirades and knowing how long it could go on.

"Not exactly. I mean yes." he amended, seeing her glare. "Part of it is true that I don't want to be in the same building as him, but it's more than that. I'm with a pack now, and we're in a tight spot and they need me."

"A pack?" Madam Chen questioned, tilting her head to one side. "It's rare for one such as yourself to be associating with a pack, is it not?"

"Special circumstances." Stiles emphasized, raising his eyebrows to indicate that this topic was not up for discussion. Ever the diplomatic principal, she gracefully bowed out of the issue at hand.

"Well, I'm sad to hear that. And I do so hope that at the very least, you'll take up my offer to stop by for some guest lectures? I know the children will love it and learn so much. You were one of our top and brightest!"

Stiles chuckled and thought back to his delinquent days. "I don't think Mrs. Murrey will agree with that sentiment. One too many detentions in the gray room..."

Sue laughed. "Yes, well. The room isn't getting the same use as when you were here. Stay sharp, and if you don't mind, I'd like for you to come in for a lecture sometime soon, schedule permitting."

"Sure thing. Take care since, you know, I felt you guys, uh using the..."

"I know." she nodded "Thanks for the concern. We're taking care of that now."

The line blinked out and Stiles once more saw his own reflection in the small, silver compact wrought with delicate flowers. It had been his mother's and in her family for generations.

The rattling of his window made him turn in his chair, coming face to face with a one Derek Hale.

"What the fuck? I've been calling all day! Let's go!" Derek stormed over and grabbed the back of his hoodie, hauling him towards the window.

"Whoa man! Watch the hood! It's an original. And what's with the rush? What house's on fire?"

Derek tugged on his shirt a bit harder. "Sorry man. Slipped out. But seriously, what's the dealy-o yo?"

"The alpha pack's on the move and we need to go now. We need to stay as a group to better face their threat."

"Cool! Whose face do I get to punch? Oh wait! Let me grab my bat!"

Derek growled and shook him. "You're not fighting. You're going to stay behind."

Stiles bristled. "Hey! I may be a puny human but I can take care of myself!"

At Derek's pointed stare, Stiles amended. "Kind of. Well sort of. Most of the time."

The surly werewolf huffed and ran his hands through his hair, contemplating the best way to convince the boy not to go with them on this fight.

"I...know you're capable. You help me...us all the time, and we all rely on you for a lot of things. It's just that the enemy this time's pretty formidable and no one wants to see you get hurt."

Derek stood there, nervous, as Stiles scrutinized him. After a pause, a small smile stretched out across the teen's face.

"Awwwwwww. You love me! You really, really love me!" he cooed, creeping closer to the werewolf to tickle under his chin. Derek slapped his hands away telling him not to play around and yanked him out the window.

/././././

They were in the middle of an intense battle when it happened. Derek had sent the word out and all pack members had gathered at the burnt Hale mansion as a last stand. As they were plotting out their strategy to take out Deucalion and his pack, they were blitz attacked. Everyone jumped into the fray with gusto and when Stiles picked up his bat to join them, was shoved into a hole in the wall by Derek. He growled out a 'stay there,' face half transformed, and Stiles pouted and scooted back into the niche. His plan of staying obscured was blown to hell when one of the twins was thrown through the very wall he was wedged into and he scrambled out quick, to avoid beams and debris falling on him. That was when the lone female of the enemy pack found him and his own battle began.

He knew she was toying with him, making him waste energy, as he swung his bat around like a damn fool and she kept dodging with mirth. He took a moment's glance to assess the rest of his friends, and they weren't faring any better than him. Bloodied and bruised, they fought on. Focusing his attention back to his opponent, she licked her lips, sharpening her claws to a point and sauntered towards him predatorily.

"Time to say bye-bye, human." she purred.

Stiles was ready for a snarky comeback when suddenly, something appeared in the air between them with a blinding flash. Shielding his eyes, Stiles noticed that it was an envelope floating mid-air that emitted the light, slowly spinning in spot. It was the most pretentious envelope he had ever seen. Embossed with gold filigree around the edges, it now glowed with a soft light, and Stiles even swore that it even emitted a soft chorus. The name on the envelope was addressed to him.

The sudden light and appearance of a floating envelope brought everyone to a sudden halt. They all stared at the piece of paper with varying degree or confusion and shock as Stile slowly reached his hand out for the envelope. He slid his finger under the seal and winced when a small high pitched 'hallelujah' came bursting out along with his letter. Skimming his eyes over, his brows furrowed, casting his eyes in shadowy anger.

Not being able to take the silent tension, Boyd yelled out. "Well? What does it say?!"

Stiles looked up from the letter, deep frown etched in his face, as he contemplated whether or not he should share the information written within. That decision was forcibly made for him when the paper was suddenly ripped out of his hands by Erica and read aloud to everyone present. As soon as she opened her mouth to read it however, the letter curled around her fingers to create a beak that opened its 'mouth' a couple of times. She yelped in surprise and let it go, as it twirled once and addressed the group in general.

"Ge-" Stiles coughed loudly. "-Stilinski. We are happy to announce that you are cordially invited to be the new Nereshai to the position that opened up. Please expect another letter soon to discuss your dour duties in detail..."

The letter burst into flames with a great bang, once more blinding everyone in the house.

Derek was the first to recover, rushing to ask Stiles.

"You're a night thing? Why didn't you tell me? What are you?" he rapid fired in succession.

Stiles carried on, unhearing, mumbling to himself as he stomped out of the semi-circle his friends and enemies created around him.

"Cannot believe this...! I thought you _couldn't _get chosen like that..."

"So, is anybody going to explain anything?" huffed Erica, shaking her hair out, wiping at the stubborn dirt smudge on her face as she leaned heavily against Boyd, keeping her weight off her left foot.

"You really haven't taught your pack anything, have you?" Deucalion drawled out, languishing on the back of an ottoman that had seen better day. "For those of you clueless to the supernatural world around you, let me give you a quick lesson. The supernatural community is obviously bigger than the small life you lead here. The night world encompasses many creatures and you, my dear, are part of the shifter's world. Though anarchistic our society may seem, there are a few that, uh, 'take care of business,' if you will. When the shit storm hits, the 13 night lords, the Nereshais, deal with the problem at hand."

"So, they're bad ass motherfuckers?" Jackson questioned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." the alpha of the alphas replied back.

"And you're telling me that Stiles, ditzy, klutzy, human Stiles, just became one of them?"

Deucalion looked up from inspecting the blood and dirt under his nails and leveled a look. Looking around at the other member of the Hale pack, they truly did look curious and astonished that they weren't the only creatures out there that went bump in the night. Though true that the alpha pack was interested in acquiring Derek Hale, Deucalion was no fool to dismiss the human (well, he was certain he was no mere mortal now. The letter proved it). Any 'human' that could roam with a pack for that long, even be depended on, had some merits.

"Well, he's clearly not just a human. You can't be a night lord without being a night thing." Deucalion spoke slowly, hoping his point would come across.

"Then what is he?" Isaac asked, coming up to support Erica on her other side.

Deucalion sighed and rubbed at his temple. He didn't know how their alpha put up with this stupidity. Just as he was about to connect the obvious, Derek spoke up.

"We don't know, but whatever he is, he's strong. Not only is he a Nereshai now, but he's been able to mask his night scent." he frowned, Stiles keeping a secret not sitting well with him.

Just then, Stiles stormed back into the room, clutching his notebook and his pack on his shoulders. He looked up at the group then, surprised, as though he'd forgotten they were even there and turned to walk out the door once more when he paused mid step and addressed Derek.

"So, uhhhhh, I need to find a gate. Yeah, I need to go visit an old family friend about this...shit..." he lifted the hand holding up his notebook and gestured it about for emphasis.

Without missing a beat, Derek spoke. "We're coming with you."

"What?! No! I mean, it's unnecessary. Really, I think it's best if you guys stayed here, well, not with _them_ here," He pointed towards the alpha pack. "But I think you guys need to stay out of this one."

"Fat chance, Stilinski." Jackson growled out. "You always pester us about tagging along, so now it's our turn."

"Yes quite," the enemy alpha added. "I for one am curious about this whole Nereshai business. They're so secretive, I don't think a better opportunity will ever arise."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" sighed the teen, giving himself up to his fate.

"Nope! So lead the way!" Lydia chimed in cheerily, marching up to the new Nereshai and gently pushed him forward.

Stiles was displeased to note that the rest of the alpha group was also trailing after their own.

/././././

"Sooooooo you keep a gate in your closet?" Allison spoke up, breaking the silence that blanketed over them the entire trip back to Stiles' home. "How do you even keep a gate in a place so small? Is it like Stargate?"

"Urmmm, kind of? It's hard to explain. I'll just show you."

Having that many people in his small closet was suffocating, as they all trooped in one by one, trying to get a peek at the gate. Stiles reached the wall of clothes up on hangers and pushed them all to one side to reveal the wall behind it. On the wall was a thinly etched circle with a crescent moon nestled within. Around the edges of the circle were what could only be described as runes.

Stiles gestured towards it with a flourish.

"That, that is a gate. And all we need is an address," Here, he waved the notebook clutched in his hands once more. "Aaaaaaand we activate it."

The thin fading lines of the gate suddenly darkened, blazing a lighted trail that made up the gateway.

"And we just step through."

His friends watched in fascination as he stepped through the glowing portal and seemingly melted into the wall.

"Well," Jackson gulped. "Ladies first."

"Nuh uh. Age before beauty." Lydia countered and shoved him towards the gate with everything she had. He stumbled through and after a tense thirty second, Boyd stepped up to the challenge next.

/././././

At the other side, Stiles was waiting by a set of stalls in what seemed to be an abandoned girl's bathroom in a high school. After the last of the twins materialized out of the wall length mirror, Stiles straightened his posture and walked towards the group, announcing their destination.

"Welcome to Benjamin Theron Night School."

/././././

A/N: so yeah, was writing that teen wolf stars hollow crossover when, for old time's sake, I busted out night school and this popped into my head... 'scurries away to hide'


	2. fuq the police and or Mr Roi

Chapter 2: Fuq the police...and or Mr. Roi

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Night things go to school?" was Erica's bewildered question.

"You guys do know that technically, you guys go to school too?" Stiles intoned. "I mean with all this alpha pack business, we haven't really been attending classes much... but still school, just day school and not night school..."

"It's a specialized school for supernatural children to attend." the female of the other pack spoke.

Everyone nodded that it made sense and Stiles started handing out small cards and pens to them all. He gave them instructions on how to fill out the hall pass so as to not get eaten by the school's security system.

"So obviously, write your name on the line that says name. Write 'shifter' on the line that says kin and we should all be kosher. Oh except you Lydia... and you, Allison. You guys should write..."

He was cut off when the door opened with a bang, a person standing in the shadows, arms akimbo, yelled out to them.

"Hey!" the shadowy figure yelled out "You're trespassin-...Stiles?" she questioned, upon spotting the teen waving at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the west coast?"

"Ha ha, yeah, about that. Well, you see, funny thing is...I'm here to see Madam Chen?" Stiles faltered.

"Oh, sure, sure. Follow me."

"But I haven't gotten them to fill out their hall passes yet."

"Nonsense! You're with me! The Night Keeper, and if I say you're fine, you're ok." She pounded her chest in confidence and led the group out of the bathroom towards the principal's office.

"So, who are your friends?" Sarah Treveny, the night keeper asked cordially.

"They're not my friends." Stiles was quick to retort. At Isaac's wounded keening noises, he backpedaled. "I meant them, behind, behind me. The crazy, broody, older people that exude ass-holiness."

Deucalion chuckled at that and introduced his own group. "Pleased to meet you miss night keeper. I am Deucalion. The lovely lady is Kali and the twins behind me are Aiden and Ethan."

At Sarah's questioning look, Deucalion added that the rest of his pack was back home.

Not to be outdone, Stiles named all his friends next, asking Sarah to give them a tour of the school while he talked to Madam Chen.

"You should show them the lake and forest on the third floor. They'll get a kick out of that." Stiles called out, as he slipped through the door. He waved a brief hello towards the receptionist and proceeded towards Madam Chen's office.

Popping his head in, he saw her in the midst of finishing a meeting, the contact mirrors all floating off in a single file line, back to the ether. He coughed to announce his presence and waved an arm when she looked up from her desk.

"Stiles!" Madam Chen greeted warmly, getting up from her plush office chair to meet him halfway. "How are you? Please, do sit. Coffee? What brings you to this neck of the woods? I thought you were busy with your pack? Is everything okay?...Oh dark, what has Mr. Roi done now?"

"Sue, Sue. Calm down. Everything's ok...in a manner of speaking. I just, uh, came here to talk about this?"

He pulled out the envelope out of his pocket, leaning forward to hand the offending piece of paper over the desk to her. She looked upon it with curiosity and just as she slid the letter out of its still ostentatious envelope, the door slammed open and another figure spoke up, leaning heavily against the doorway.

"Oh goodie. You got the letter. Well, I'm off to sort this Sohrem business and for once, I am doing the responsible thing and I've left him in charge."

"WHAT?!" Stiles thundered, shooting out of his chair, toppling it backwards as he lunged towards the man that caused all this trouble: Mr. Roi. With a single minded intent to murder, he missed the figure in the shadows that stepped out to stop him, just as he was about to wrap both his hands around Roi's neck.

"Daemon, let me go, or so help me! You know he deserves to be strangled at least once!" Stiles struggled against the hunter's vice like grip until he ran out of steam. "Ugh, fine. Can you put me down now? I just need someone to fucking explain to me how I got appointed to be a nereshai, 'cuz last time I heard, people couldn't _make _you into one."

"Ah, yes. That would be me." Mr. Roi replied. "I'm off with the good ol' hunter here, to deal with a bit of a problem my dear brother created. And as such, I am unable to uphold my night lord duties and have appointed you as interim nereshai to take care of matters.

"You do know Daemon's also a night lord?" Stiles deadpanned "I don't see him appointing a take over for his duties while he goes galavanting with you."

"Yes, that's because I'm a fucking adult that knows how to deal with my own mess." Daemon scowled, clearly displeased that he'd have to spend the next foreseeable, future time with the man.

"Wait, wait, wait. So the reave I felt a couple days back, that was you guys? What's a Sohrem? Is everything alright? Of course it' not alright, you guys had to use the reave? Is there anything I can do to help?!" Upon spotting Mr. Roi's maniacal gleam, Stiles amended his statement. "NOT. YOU. ROI! I refuse to be nereshai even for a day! I have my own fucking life to live, you bastard!"

Mr. Roi chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to say," he most certainly did not look sorry to Stiles. "the paperwork's been all done and you have been deemed fit as night lord material, so it's been made official. The letter has been sealed and sent. Sorry kid."

Stiles wanted to punch the smug look off his face. He never liked the man, even when he was a student in his class. Remembering to take long, deep breaths, he imagined seven different ways he could murder the man standing before him and quelled the astral churning to come out and just do so.

"What exactly do I have to do as a night lord?" he grit out, finally getting a grip on his red hot rage.

"Nothing." Madam Chen answered. "It's more of a formality. When the need arises that we need a night lord to appear, you may get called on, but that's a big if."

"What? I don't need to teach his class?" Stiles asked, stunned that Roi wasn't conning him to escape his duties and shove lecture duties onto him.

"No." Daemon answered this time. "His brother's got that covered."

"Still surprised you have a brother." Stiles mumbled.

"Aren't we all." Daemon replied right back, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I really do resent that implication." huffed Mr. Roi, crossing his arm.

The group at large ignored him.

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Whoa. This school is dope." Jackson breathed out, still checking out the forest on the third floor.

Sarah snickered. "Isn't it just? Though this is nothing, compared to Twilight Lakes. Waters deeper than time and colder than death. Also, a great place to annoy some mermaids."

She rounded on the group with a flourish, calling an end to the tour. Just then, Stiles tromped up the stairs from behind, waving at the group awkwardly.

"Hey, you guys. Meeting's all done and over with...so uh, I guess it's time to leave?"

"Whaaaaat?!" the group all whined in unison, voicing their opinions on wanting to explore the school more.

Stiles let out a sigh, this group was worse than Mr. Roi on one of his tantrums and that was saying something. Seeing how he already had a run in with the hated man in question, Stiles couldn't see the harm in lingering longer at his alma mater.

He leveled an uncharacteristically stern look towards the group.

"You guys promise to listen to what I say and not touch anything?"

After a chorus of yes's, he finally relented, thanking Sarah for babysitting the group while he met with Madame Chen.

/ / / / / / / / /

Stiles continued with the tour, showing every nook and cranny of the school, when the bell rang signifying the end of the class. The doors of the hallway flew open, students of all manners of supernatural markings spilling out. Stiles was skillfully maneuvering the group around a rather pushy gathering of students with some difficulty, as his friends and enemies alike were too busy gawking at the other night things, when a voice behind halted them.

"Stiles?! Is that you?"

Stiles turned. "Remi! Hey, how've you been?" he backtracked a bit to meet up with the man that called out his name and the two girls accompanying him. Stiles walked with ease and comfort towards the trio when suddenly, the horned, half-mask astral hissed and spiked itself.

"Whoa. Um, Ronee, can you call your astral off?" Stiles spoke, hands raised, staring down the still aggressive demon, standing in front of his pack mates.

Ronee leveled him a look, sweeping her gaze at the company he kept. Her friend beside her, another weirn, her astral showing as well, spoke.

"Really Stiles? Where'd you find this lot? Kind of look lost. Are they new or something?"

"Kind of like that." He deadpanned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the fuck are you guys?" Ronee spoke up, tilting her chin towards the group behind Stiles.

"What, us?" Lydia sneered, not liking the fact that they were entirely looked over and talked about as if not present.

"No, the anomaly behind you guys." Ronee reiterated, pointing straight at Deucalion.

Deucalion smirked then. "That would be the contradiction of having a pack comprised solely out of alphas."

Remy whistled. "Damn. That would require some deep shit dark, blood magic. Care to let me study the patterns?"

"Really? So inappropriate, Remy." Scolded the girl next to Ronee, her long hair swinging, when she whipped around to face her demon friend. The man in question addressed her as Scion.

"You demon. Geez, you are such a spell-geek. One, so not the time, and two, read the air, bro. These peeps are not the kind to let you prod them like science fair projects. They forced their way onto this impromptu expedition." grumbled Stiles.

Ronee raised her eyebrows at that. "And what are you doing here? It's been a while since you stopped by, and I thought you still had that _beef_ with Mr. Roi."

"Ugh, don't remind meeeeeee." he whined. "I had to settle something with Madam Chen, seeing as how that bastard left me in charge of his nereshai duties."

A pregnant pause followed the group.

"What?"

"The absolute."

"Fuck."

"You're telling me." Stiles grumbled, getting more frustrated with the situation at hand. Despite what Mr. Roi and Madam Chen have said to reassure him, Stiles very much doubted the fact that he would have to do very little. If there ever was a lesson he learned at night school, it was the fact that Mr. Roi was a big fat liar. And lazy...and liked to pawn his teaching duties off to others.

The bell rang once more, cutting into what Ronee was about to say. She cursed under her breath, and turned to make her way towards her next class, her friends following close behind.

"Hey! Stiles, after class, third floor. You know the mark, right?" She yelled over her shoulders. Scion waved and Remi sent a wink in their direction.

"So, who was the queen bitch?" Erica commented, breaking apart from the pack to rest her chin on Stiles shoulders.

He laughed. "Heh, don't let her hear you said that. You do not mess with the Leiburne sisters."

he turned to address the group. "So, apparently we have an after school special to attend to later. Some experiments may be conducted on you guys. You all okay with that?"

Seeing the raised hand of one of the twins, Stiles decided to clarify. "Oh fuck you guys. I know for a fact Remi's going to want to cast his experiment-y runes and I am totally and utterly fine with that. This question was directed towards mah pack. So, evil enemy peeps, shush."

"Day-um. Harsh much?" Erica crooned over his shoulder.

Stiles bristled. "And whose side are you on? Did you forget? Evil, mean people that wanna kill us?" he flailed, pointing viciously in the direction of the alpha pack.

"What." she shrugged, inspecting her nails nonchalantly. "I thought we were on a holy-shit-what-the-absolute-fuck-is-going-on-here truce? Am I wrong?" she asked, flipping her hair and throwing her gaze towards their enemies.

Deucalion looked impressed. "Good to know not all of you are as dense as you look."

Stiles sighed, yanking the back of Jackson's shirt, seeing as the boy tried to make a lunge for the older man.

"Hey! Assholes!" he yelled, sweeping his gaze over everyone. "Remember what I said? My outing, my rules! And if you guys aren't going to play nice, Imma gonna kick you guys the hell out!"

Silence descended upon the group.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, we've got to get to the cafeteria quick, before all the good stuff runs out."

/ / / / / / / / / /

"So, dish." was the first words out of Ronee's mouth, the minute Stile's group and then some stumbled into the hidden room glamoured behind a wall.

"Ugh." Stiles groaned thinking back to the meeting he had in Madame Chen's office. "Obviously, Mr. Roi's being a jerk-butt turducken. Surprise, surprise. He's off to go 'fix' some problem he no doubt caused and named me nereshai in his absence."

A pregnant pause was followed by raucous laughter.

"Oh, Dark. That is so like Mr. Roi!" Scion laughed, slapping her knees.

"I told you you shouldn't have taken that position!." Ronee followed, wiping mirthful tears from her face. "Once associated with Mr. Roi, _always_ associated with Mr. Roi."

"Tell me about it... I still get nightmares." Stiles groaned, banging his head against the brick wall.

"What position? And who's this Mr. Roi you keep talking about?" Scott asked from across the circle the group settled themselves in, having lost his spot next to Stiles when Derek shoved him out and the other side was taken by Remy.

Stiles just made a face and continued hitting his head against the wall, leaving a still chuckling Remy to launch into story mode when the school suddenly shook violently and debris rained down upon them.

"Uh, what was that?" spoke most of the Hale pack in unison.

"Don't look at us." Deucalion answered, raising his hands up in a sign of innocence, when accusatory glances were thrown his way. "We have some magic joo-joo, but not this kind."

"Well, I for one would still like to not entirely rule you ou-" Stiles never got to finish his sentence, seeing as how the building lurched once more, a wall violently exploding in form an outside force's forceful entrance.

The dust was everywhere, throwing everyone into fits of coughing and squinting for vision.

"Well, well, well." a voice came from beyond the massive opening in the wall, a shadow of a figure stepping into the space. "Which one of y'all is Mr. Roi's precious protege?"

"Oh, hell no. you have got to be kidding me." Stiles mumbled, vowing to never ever open a mail addressed to him. Look at all the trouble it had gotten him into so far.


End file.
